pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jirachi
Jirachi es un Pokémon legendario de tipo acero/psíquico introducido en la tercera generación. Se dice que puede cumplir un deseo a las personas que realmente lo necesitan y aparecerá cuando menos lo esperes. Siempre está durmiendo, despierta por una semana cada 1000 años. Etimología El nombre de Jirachi es una transcripción japonesa del verbo ruso desear (желать, zhelat). Biología thumb|Jirachi con su verdadero ojo abierto. Este Pokémon está despierto una semana cada milenio a menos que le cante una persona inocente con una bellísima voz, es de carácter amigable y un poco tímido ante las personas. Es capaz de combatir dormido y cumplir deseos. Para que cumpla el deseo de alguien éste debe escribirlo en una nota y pegársela en la cabeza para que lo lea cuando despierte. Se dice que puede cumplir un deseo al despertar cada 1000 años por 1 semana (7 días). También puede abrir su tercer ojo ubicado en su cuerpo, con el puede absorber la energía del cometa para fertilizar la tierra a su alrededor. Ejecuta Deseo oculto, movimiento característico de Jirachi, abriendo el ojo interno que tiene en el centro. También tiene la habilidad de cumplir deseos transportando objetos, a personas felices y de corazón puro. Fisiología Jirachi es un pequeño Pokémon humanoide. Tiene piernas pequeñitas que parecen las de un bebé y sus brazos parecen tener una manga larga que va aumentando el ancho. Hay un detalle en la panza de Jirachi que parece ser su tercer ojo, llamado su "verdadero ojo" (por la película), siempre cerrado excepto cuando realiza deseo oculto para que el cometa milenario le dé energía. Se dice que el cometa milenario y Jirachi están conectados: los dos están en la tierra 7 días cada 1000 años. La parte de arriba de la cabeza de Jirachi se asemeja a una estrella de oro y tiene tres pequeñas cintas azul verdoso,que podrían estar basadas en una tradición japonesa de poner deseos en un buda o estatuilla con tu deseo inscrito en la cinta. Tiene alas largas que se asemejan a seda, y cuando duerme se las arremolina en su cuerpo, quedando solo visible su cabeza y su cuerpo amarillo en forma de bola. Sus ojos son todos negros con una pequeña pupila blanca y unas pequeñas marcas azules bajo los ojos que se asemejan a unas lágrimas. Diferencia de género Evolución Jirachi no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon porque es legendario. Otros datos / / ) | velocidad = 5 | poder = 3 | técnica = 5 | resistencia = 4 | salto = 5 | ranger = no | masa = 1 | ratioR1 = 99.9% | ratioR2 = -12% | ratioR3 = 100% | gci = B }} Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Jirachi puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Jirachi puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Jirachi es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Jirachi no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Movimientos especiales Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Jirachi son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Jirachi: Otras apariciones En el Anime * Según la revista coro-coro aparecera en el nuevo arco de Best Wishes! 2, llamado Best Wishes! 2: Dekorora Adventures. * Aparece en forma de piedra en el corto PK18. En películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas. Aparece elevándose hasta el firmamento.}} En los videojuegos thumb|right|Jirachi en [[SSBB.]] *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece en Poké Balls, una posibilidad de cuatrocientas noventa y tres (1/493). Al momento de salir de la Pokéball, dejará una lluvia de pegatinas. También aparece como pegatina y trofeo. :;Información del trofeo: ''A Wish Pokémon. It's said to awaken for seven days every thousand years, with the ability to grant any wish asked of it. It is truly a Pokémon of which dreams are made. In combat it uses its wish power to attack. Its attack Doom Desire, which causes light to rain down from the heavens to do tremendous damage, is especially powerful. Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire Pokémon Emerald Trofeo Jirachi SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Jirachi en Brawl *''Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo: aparece en un capitulo especial, El deseo de Bidoof, donde aparece combatiendo contra Bidoof, y al final Bidoof le pide un deseo. En el TCG Archivo:Jirachi TCG (1).jpg Archivo:JirachiTCG 2.jpg Archivo:JirachiTCG 3.jpg Archivo:JirachiTCG 4.jpg Archivo:JirachiTCG 5.jpg Curiosidades * En Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Exploradores del cielo, Jirachi puede atacar y hablar durmiendo, sin embargo, no puede aprender sonámbulo. * Es el único Pokémon junto a Deoxys que no se puede obtener de ninguna manera (aún mediante evento) en el primer juego en el que fue programado. Así como si se hizo un evento de distribución de Mew en Pokemon rojo y azul y se programó la GS Ball para conseguir a Celebi en Pokemon oro y plata, no se programó ninguna manera de obtener ni a Deoxys ni a Jirachi en Pokemon Zafiro y Rubí. Lo mismo pasa con Manaphy en Pokemon Diamante y Perla (aunque se puede transferir de Pokemon ranger) y con Genesect en Pokemon Black and White. En otros idiomas * '''Alemán': Jirachi * Francés: Jirachi Anotaciones